seeds_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
10, 000 YA The first small fishing communities sprout along the isle of Krayk. These fishermen spread to lands and islands that are close to Krayk. Three cities rise up, Vynd, Wrayk, and Motak, the three cities wrestle for power for nearly a thousand years. 9, 000 YA The civil war and feuds between family ends in the beginning of the Kraykish Empire. The smiths in the colony of Carnak find the ability to forge bronze and the Kraykish use it to expand their empire with blood and bronze. 8, 000 YA The Kraykish empire flourishes and spreads to all regions of the land. New colonies sprout by the month, the most notable being Rovak, Carnak, Monak, Ockaran, and Lorack. They also spread to Adorna and Kammora Aon and his kin fkee from his brother Han and begin to settle what will become Aonia. Richerd Bareag I finished the fortress of Coldwatch and his family began to start claiming lands and power. 6 000 YA What became known at the Fall of Krayk, at the height of its power when the great dragon Volkarys the Scourge descended upon the island and in a single night destroyed the heart of the Empire. It was out of this disaster that the Unbrother appeared, The Unbrother slew Volkarys after he finished destroying the isle. The Unbrother fled to the Dreadwood and his evil seeped into the forest and transformed it into a place of darkness. The cultures of the Varrmen and the Greenmen begin to develop in Adorna and the colonies in Acea exert their independence and war with one another 5 000 YA The Dreadwood and all it's monsters come forth from the forest and cross the Shining Strait. Monak and Ockaran become allies to fight this new power that has come out of the forests. The Karaycians also take up arms and start their martial tradition as they turn back the evil. The elite group of warriors known as the Eternals is birthed from this conflict and the Shining Aliance as well. 4 500 YA The Shining Alliance extends its influence down the coastline and an empire is born known as the Golden Empire. 2 000 YA A new warlord is birthed from the north, a lordling from the Midnight Tower he is born of Karaycian blood and the men of the Black Claws. He becomes bloodbrothers with a strong warrior named Ostro and with the backing of his family and Ostro's they begin to bring other Karaycian clans into their fold. Vorkun cuts a bloody path through Adorna, with the backing of the fierce Hannmen and the swift Karaycian horsemen. Ostro is tasked with conquering Acea. Vorkun is more successful in conquering Adorna and is able to completely capture Aonia and the Goldvale. He is mired at the Narrows against the Varrmen who are more familiar with the swamplands. Ostro is only able to capture one Acean city, Phyropa, which he completely razes to the ground. Vorkun becomes sick while at the Narrows and dies. Ostro hears the news while besieging Cairhalais and becomes mad with grief he commits many atrocities such as boiling many of his captains alive and slitting the throats of his wife, children, and concubines. The many clans under Ostro gradual retreat back to their homeland, or try to remain in Acea and build a home. 1950 YA This is the beginning of the Bloody Years where all of Acea was rent in chaos as any roving bands of Karaycians ravage the countryside attempting to restore the brief empire that Ostro the Wild built. The Acean cities send forth their forces to quell the pillaging. In Adorna Marlain Bareag is able to wrestle control from their adveraries the Solwyns and the temple of Highshrine is built. The Treaty of the Meadows is signed between the Greenmen and the Aoni ensuring peace and trade. It is in this time period that the Eternals are founded. 1900 Ya Under Arthor the Great a hundred thousand people flee the hillsides and riverlands surrounding the Rivers Lor, Sar, and Yan. They sail their makeshift rafts and herd their flocks down the wartorn area known as Loria. When they reach Cairhalais, Arthor is forced to trade his daughters to various noblemen to get the funds and ships to sail across the Middle Sea, this event is known as the Sorrow of Arthor. The people who follow Arthor number about 80 000 when they leave the Acean coast, they are made of many different cultures and tongues but all follow Arthor with the utmost loyalty. When they arrive on the Lorstones they quickly displace the locals and slay most of the peoples on the islands. Arthor raises up Danzrel Alanous as Lord of the Lorstones. The Lorians land upon the mainland and fight a brief battle with the local Greenmen but quickly suppress them. The Lorians agree to name this land Arthaon and Arthor begins building a city An'Thyra (the city of Thyra) in honor of his daughter he left in Acea. 1850 YA The whole of modern Arthalon is now under control of the Lorians and a vicious battle is fought at the Golden Pass, against the forces of Aiden (Heavyhammer) Bareag, who turns the Lorians aside after a few months of battle. The Lorian captains plead to their leader Steffan Dulance, the son of Arthor, to stop the war as they are tired of blood and grief. 1600 YA (Arrival of Abraxos) The Bloody Years in Acea finally end, with the Shining Alliance claiming the north, Cairhalais claiming most of Loria, and Rovahrria claiming the southern forests. The dragon known as Abraxos the Greedy lays waste to Mallyer and destroys all of the local people except for the people of the mountains who call themselves Varrmen (mountain men in their tongue). Scared of the threat of the dragon flying northward, Richerd Bareag meets with Aldric Dulance to sign the Treaty of the Dragon promising aid to both cultures if Abraxos were to assault them. This is the beginning of the blending of both cultures. The Lorians have no definitive tongue and eventually adopt the tongue spoken by the Aoni, Low Amoran, and the Aonian way of granting lordship and land, among other things. 1500 YA (Death of Abraxos) The first Mayyar land upon the isle known as the Bloodstone. The few surviving locals are slain or chained into slaves. They are led by Drakken son of Dredd. The Mayyar are quick in spreading around the south and conquer the displaced and ravaged people. At the Blackspyre the forces of Drakken and the dragon Abraxos clash and the dragon is slain. Drakken begins the construction of Drakkenrock. 1400 YA (Treaty of the Wolf) The war with the Varrmen continues with both sides bleeding and dying. Eventually a treaty is signed between Oronyx the Weak and a council of Varrmen. The treaty gives the Mountains of the Wolf to the Varrmen and the rest of the land to the Mayyar. 1200 YA A mysterious fleet of ships arrive at the island of Marryn, Bernharbor, and Anthyra. The fleet becomes known as the Shadow Fleet and originates from the Shrouded Sea, In the Greyreach, then known as a frontier territory of Arthalon, the Lord Ammar Coldwater, holes up his people in the impentrable fortress of Anvarrow days before the Shadow Fleet assault the fortress. The Shadow Fleet carves a bloody path through the ships of Arthalon and the few Aoni ships that are at sea. Anvarrow survives a seige that lasts for nearly two months, mainly because Lord Ammar fills the Silent Pool with live fish and sinks barrels full of provisions and sinks it into the cold water. Armont II Dulance hires mercenary ships from Cairhalais to finally turn the Shadow Fleet aside and back for home. Bernharbor is burned. Worried about the return of the Shadow Fleet a younger brother of Alric Bareag, Glenn establishes a tower on the eastern coast among the hills known as the Cairns. He is known as the Cub, and adopts the surname Beag, a Low Amoran word for cub. 1000 YA (The Battle of the Bay of Blood) taking advantage of the ruined and divided Arthalon, Markus III Dreddson raises a fleet from the very cohesive Mayyar and sets sail for Arthalon. The war rages for five years, the Mayyar have many more ships and men, but have a difficult time breaking through the ships of the Lorians, due mainly to the brilliant Commander of Ships, Rommick Albrett, who utilized the Grey Fleet of the Coldwaters, and used Rochenport to repair and rest his men and ships. The Mayyar were destroyed and sent home, the war took significant damage on the political landscape of Mallyer dividing the normally cohesive people into three tribes headed by the Dreddsons, the Hadrians, and the Dralls. Markus became known as Markus the Inept. 900 YA (the Talon) Herakles II the Great, the grandson of Markus the Inept founded the [[The Talon|Talon]] and began to demand that the divided people send their sons to train at the Talon and spoke of a more traditional Mayyar culture, based on warfare and patriarchy that they had fallen away from. The Talon was largely succesful in bringing in the Dralls, and a series of intermarriages bound the families together. The Hadrians obeyed but were reluctant. Their city of Southtown was flourishing and they were moving farther away from a traditional culture. 600 YA The Hannmen spill south from the Gate of the Sword and led by the vicious Black Brynn Lalwiff, who is able to besiege Coldwatch and slay all of the sons of Thomas Bareag, as well as Thomas himself. His lady wife Grechen, was pregnant at the time and gave brith to Thomas the Reborn. 500 YA Wilfram (the Wicked) Dulance attempts genocide against the few remaining Greenmen clans deep in the forests. Most of the nobles have more than enough Greenblood in their veins and appalled at the atrocities of their king march on Anthyra and a civil war erupts between Mountain Lords of The Ash and Griffin Mountains who march on Anthyra and sack the city, much to their sorrow. Wilfram manages to escape with his loyal supporters and flees to land known as Phyros and form a crude band of brothers right under the nose of the Shining Alliance. 50 YA Typhos Dreddson dies and his son Drekk II Dreddson takes the helm as Grand Drake. In Aonia Brannen also dies leaving the King of Aon to his eldest Richerd V Bareag. 30 YA A young Aeron Ronsby rushes to Coldwatch at the behest of his father to warn the people of the south that an abnormally large force of Hannmen are marching down the Frostvale. Richerd sends forth a force of five thousand light horse towards the north. [[Battle of Ghost Mountain|The Battle of Ghost Mountain]] is fought and in the bitter cold and biting wind Richerd Bareag is slain and the youngest Bareag is seperated and dies in the blizzard. The second son Kirbin takes the helm and at the council of his advisors takes a Margary Summerside as wife. Their first son Aiden lives but for three months before dying of sickness. In Mallyer, the Kammoran Wars are at their peak and Markus Dreddson heads to Kammora with a force of his own house and a Drallian army. The war comes to a standstill and Markus raises Draphon Karclade as Lord of Kalport. Draphon is known for his skill and expertise with various poisons. In Arthalon, Lyam (the Ironhand) Dulance becomes King of Arthalon and faces resistance from other nobles. The city of Anthyra has become a viper's nest filled with Acean nobles of fallen houses looking for support to raise them back to former glory. The realm is still facing repercussions from his father's mysterious death where many noble houses were blamed. Present.